La rosa y la Luna
by Mitsuki95
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki disfruta su vida de ninja con su amiga Mitsuki, y con su amigo-enemigo Sasuke Uchiha con el que siempre compite. Junto a ellos deberá enfrentará los peligros que le esperan y juntos develaran muchos secretos del pasado.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

-Capítulo1-

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki se dirigía feliz al punto de encuentro donde todos los días se reunía con su mejor amiga, Mitsuki. El ojiceleste aún recordaba el primer día que la conoció.

"Estaba como siempre solo, debajo de un árbol, preguntándose porque nunca tuvo amigos. Se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de la gente de la Aldea ni siquiera lo miraba. Los niños murmuraban a sus espaldas, los adultos lo miraban con caras de desprecio, haciendo que su soledad aumentara. Después de todo, la única persona con la que este había hablado, era Iruka-sensei. Por un segundo, pensó que quizás todos lo odiaban, aunque no sabía el porque. Pero al ser la mente de tan solo un niño de 7 años, este pensamiento de amargura se dispersó, al escuchar que alguien se encontraba detrás de él. Era una niña de su misma edad, con cabello blanco y lacio, y ojos azules como el cielo. –Hola, me llamo Mitsuki, ¿y tú? El niño se había quedado sin palabras porque la belleza de la niña deslumbraba y porque ningún niño le había hablado en meses. –N-Naruto- respondió sonrojado."

Ese había sido el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, la primera amistad del pelirrubio y de la peliblanca. Pasaban los días, y los niños se conocían más y más. Ambos eran huérfanos, y los cuidaban unos jounin. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban solos, ya que los jounin tenían misiones que cumplir, entonces comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. Llegaban juntos a la escuela, se iban juntos, luego almorzaban juntos y a la caída del sol, se despedían para volver a encontrarse en la mañana.

A partir de ese momento, los demás niños comenzaron a observar que los dos niños ya no eran tan solitarios, y empezaron a interesarse mas en ellos. Mitsuki comenzo a hacer más amigos, conocío a Sakura y a Ino, pero Naruto no conseguía hacer ningun amigo nuevo. Aún así, Mitsuki no dejaba solo a Naruto durante mucho tiempo, ya que ella era su única amiga. Además, a Naruto le daba verguenza hablarle a Sakura, porque dentro de su joven corazón, se estaba enamorando...

-Naruto... hoy si que te tardaste mucho.- reprochó la niña.

-Lo siento, es que me desperté tarde.- respondió el joven.

-No importa, vayamos llendo. No vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde a la repartición de equipos. Hoy nos dirán como estarán conformados lo equipos para empezar a realizar las misiones... Que emoción!!!

-Si, me muero por empezar a patear algunos malvados traseros ninjas.

-No te ilusiones mucho, si nos van a dar misiones sencillas nivel D.

-Nivel que?

-No me digas que te dormiste en la última clase de Iruka-sensei!!??

-Es que tenía mucho sueño!!!... Quedé re cansado después de la práctica de antes de ayer... No me había dado cuenta, pero tu entrenamiento es bastante exigente.

-Jeje. Será mejor que nos apuremos, o llegaremos tarde! Además siento que alguien nos está espiando...

Los niños comenzaron a correr a una velocidad increíble; los arduos entrenamientos ninjas habían dado fruto.

Mitsuki estaba en lo correcto, ya que un chico de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros, los estaba espiando desde un arbusto cercano.

-Hmph. Mitsuki... siempre tan alerta...

********************************************************************************************************

Espero q les haya gustado mi primer capítulo...

Aclaración: creo q todos los q sigue la serie d Naruto saben kien s el q a parece al fina... q chico siempre sta solo, tiene pelo negro y dice hmph? Creo q c los deje bastant clarito (u.u)

Y si no s mucha molestia, m gustaria q me scribieran algun review d lo q piensan d la historia, si tengo q kmbiarle algo, alguna sugerencia, q piensan d Mitsuki, etc...

Hasta el proximo capítulo... Sayonara!!!


	2. Equipo 7

-Capítulo 2-

Equipo 7

-Ojala estemos a tiempo- dijo Mitsuki

Los niños habían llegado a un edificio de fachada antigua, de dos pisos y de estructura bastante grande, al otro lado de la ciudad. Al abrir la puerta, ingresaron a un salón principal. Por dentro era como cualquier otra escuela originaria de japón: con las puerta corredizas y de papel, pisos de madera y la paredes decoradas con papel tapiz de un color veige claro. Al final del salón había una puerta, y esta llevaba a un largo pasillo que conducía a las aulas. Los amigos corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta de el mismo. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un aula repleto de jovenes ninjas de su misma edad, sentados en mesas de madera, separadas en tres hileras. Apénas dieron un paso para entrar, cuando...

-Mitsuki!!! Te estuvimos esperando!!! Por que tardaste tanto!!!- gritó una chica de corto pelo rosado, ojos verdes y con una amplia frente, llamada Sakura Haruno. -Seguro que fue culpa del tonto de Naruto.

Naruto, al escuchar esto, se puso todo colorado y se escondio detrás de Mitsuki. - Ho-Hola Sakura- susurró el chico, muy apenado. La verdad era que no se animaba a hablar demasiado en frente de la pelirosa.

-Seguro que fue por culpa de él... es una veradera molestia- sigió criticandoló la chica que se encontraba al lado de Sakura, con largos cabellos rubios y ojos celstes, Ino Yamanaka.

-Basta las dos! Naruto no les ha hecho nada- contastó la peliblanca, en defensa de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estamos un poco nerviosas hoy- respondió la rubia.

-Por que... Ah, ya entiendo, es por Sas...- Mitsuki fue interrumpida por las dos chicas, que le taparon la boca impidiendo que terminara la oración.

Las niñas estaban nerviosas porque ese día, se sabría quien estaría en el mismo equipo que Sasuke Uchiha: un misterioso y arrogante chico de 12 años, con cabello azabache y ojos oscuros. Él era el más lindo de toda la clase y todas las chicas estaban muertas por él. Además, era el mejor ninja de los de su edad. Estaba sentado solo, en la última mesa del lado derecho del aula, mientras que todas la schicas estaban amontonadas del lado izquierdo, mirándolo y susurrando entre ellas.

-Chicas, no están siendo un poco exageradas? Después de todo es solo un chico- dijo la peliblanca, mirando al chico de reojo.

-Que estás diciendo! El no es cualquier chico, es Sasuke. ES PERFECTO!!!

-SI, PERFECTO!!!-gritaron Sakura e Ino.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes gritan como locas, yo me voy a buscar un lugar anes de que se ocupen los mejores.

La chica recorrió con la vista, y encontró una mesa vacía en la fila del centro. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada, con Naruto suguiendola. Se sentó en la 5° mesa, exactamente, si contaramos de adelante hacia atrás. La chica se sentó, pero antes de que el rubio se sentara, se dió vuelta y vió que Sasuke los estaba observando, y en un segundo...

-Y vos que tanto mirás- le dijo el rubio al pelinegro.

Naruto saltó de su lugar y fue a parar encima de la mesa, justo enfrente de Sasuke, de modo que los dos chicos quedaron mirandose directamente a los ojos.

-Naruto, que haces!- grito Sakura, que había estado observando toda la situación desde la esquina opuesta, junto a todas la otras chicas.

-Deja a Sasuke en paz!- exclamó Ino, con fuego en los ojos.

Al mirar Mitsuki a la jauría de chicas que miraban a Naruto con mirada asesina, dijo:

-Naruto, las chicas tienen razón. No te pongas pesado. Además es por tu propio bien. Si seguis así, ellas te van a matar.

Al decir esto, Sasuke miró a Mitsuki para decirle algo, y de repente... CHUIK!

El chico que se encontraba detrás de Naruto, se corrió para atrás, empujandolo y provocando que no pueda evitar caerse para adelante. Entonces sucedió lo inimaginable... Naruto besó a Sasuke en le cachete.

-SE ME DERRITEN LOS LABIOS!!!- dijo el rubio.

-Naruto, te voy a matar!!- gritó Sasuke.

Todas las chicas, parecieron transformarse y ser poseídas por un demonio. Al ver lo sucedido se avalanzaron a Naruto, que estaba tirado en el piso escupiendo, pero...

-Chicas esperen, con matar a Naruto no van a resolver nada -dijo la peliblanca, que se había levantado y se había puesto en frente de Naruto para evitar que sucediera un asesinato-. Además solo fue un accidente... UN ACCIDENTE QUE NO HABRÍA SUCEDIDO SI TE HUBIERAS BAJADO DE LA MESA!!!

-Perdoname Mitsuki, lo que pasa es que me estaba por bajar cuando ese pendejo me empujo... -cuando el ojiceleste estaba por terminara la oración fue interrumpido cuando se abrió la puerta.

-A sus lugares por favor -era Iruka-sensei.

Una vez que todos se sentaron, el jounin continuó hablando.

-Ahora les diré como estaran conformados los grupos de tres con el que podrán empezar a realizar las misiones ninjas. Grupo 1...

Todos estaban esperando ansiosamente a que el profesor diga sus nombres. Casi se podía tocar el ambiente de tan tenso que estaba. Todos estaban callados y nerviosos, en especial las chicas, que esperaban para ver quien iba a ganar la palea por Sasuke.

-Equipo 6, Sakura Haruno, Fumihiko y Okumura

"NOOOOOO" pensó Sakura en el momento en el que dijeron que ella no iba a ser con Sasuke. "El amor no ha trinfado..."

-Equipo 7, Mitsuki Hashimoto...

El corazón de Naruto latía más rápido que nunca. Quien iba a ser el que se quedara con Mitsuki?

-Naruto Uzumaki...

"SIIII!!" pensó el rubio, que estaba feliz y radiante de la alegría. Iba a poder estar con su mejor amiga. Sasuke parecía un poco deprimido.

-Y...

A Naruto ya no le importaba quien iba a ser su otro compañero, lo único que le importaba era que iba a poder estar con su amiga, y nada podría empeorarlo.

-Y Sasuke Uchiha.

-QUEEEEE!!!! -gritó Naruto completamente disgustado con la decisión del jounin, y de tanto enojo, se cayó de la silla.

-Comó me pueden poner con un perdedor como Sasuke! El no está a mi nivel!

-De echo Naruto, vos sos el peor de toda la clase. En cambio, Sasuke es el mejor. Para balancear el equipo colocamos el mejor ninja y a la mejor kunoichi con el peor -respondió Iruka.

-Naruto, estás bien? No hablaste desde que dijeron los equipos -exclamó la peliblanca, al ver a su amigo decaído.

-Sí, es solo que...

-No me digas que fue por lo que dijo el sensei. No te pongas mal... Lo que pasa es que te cuesta un poco aprender del todo bien las cosas, pero hay que reconocer que en cuanto a la determinación sos el numero 1, aunque algo no te salga a la primera, no te das por vencido y lo seguis intantando hasta que lo logres.

-Wow, gracias Mitsuki-chan, no lo había pensado de esa manera. Vos siempre saber que decir para hacerme sentir mejor- dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ahora muy animado-. Aunque no sea el mejor de la clase, no me voy a dar por vancido hasta convertirme en Hokage.

-Así se habla!!!- exclamó la kunoichi al ver que su amigo había recuperado alegría-. Ahora asegurate de descansar bien porque mañana nos vamos a encontrar con nuestro sensei, y estoy segura de que comenzaremos con alguna clase de prueba o entrenamiento.

-Está bien... Nos vemos mañana!!! Dattebayo!!!- dijo el niño hiperactivo.

-Hasta mañana Naruto!!!

El ninja cabezahueca se fue por un lado, y la peliblanca, por el otro, como todos los días solían hacer. El rubio se fue saltando de la alegría al recordar las lindas palabras de ánimo que le había dado su amiga, mientras que la kunoichi se fue caminado pensativa por la reciente notcia de como iba a estar formado su equipo.

"Sasuke... Me pregunto como será el equipo con el..." pensó Mitsuki. "La verdad es que nunca le había hablado antes. Siempre está tan solitario y parece no tener amigos, por lo menos no que yo sepa. Pero bueno, antes de que lo conociera a Naruto el también era así, y ahora, es mi mejor amigo".

La tarde estaba agradable. El sol brillaba en el depejado cielo azul, las flores perfumaban los verdes jarines de las casas de los aldeanos y con su dulce perfume deleitaban el olfato de todo aquel que pasaba a su lado. Corría una suave y cálida brisa de primavera, que acariciaba el contorno del rostro de la niña.

"Bueno, basta de preguntas acerca de él, ya tendré mucho tiempo para conocerlo. Después de todo seremos compañeros de equipo y en algun momento tendremos una misión peligrosa en la que deberemos tener un buen trabajo en equipo para que nadie salga lastimado. Además aún tenemos que conocer a nuestro sensei... Ojalá no sea muy duro con Naruto. Es solo que hay que tenerle paciencia. También me preocupa la rivalidad que existe entre Naruto y Sasuke".

Al llegar a su casa, su tutora , la recibió con un rico plato de judías rojas, que largaban un aroma exquisito.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Moshi Moshi, everybody!

M kedo un poko largo el segundo capítulo pro lo q pasa s q presento a la mayoría d los personajes principales... Y los q hayan visto el manga o el anime kizas notaron q le sake el beso de Naruto y Sasuke en la boca, por un beso n la mejilla. S solo q kiero q el primer beso d stos dos sea con alguien especial, y no un accident... (-_-)

Les agradecería si m escribieran un review para saber lo q piensan...(u.u)

Hasta el próximo capítulo... Sayonara!!!


End file.
